1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ellipsograph and particularly to an ellipsograph utilizing a dynamic projection method for drawing an ellipsoid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For centuries, people have been trying to develop a handy ellipsograph which can draw an ellipsoid very conveniently.
Most of the conventional ellipsographs can only draw an approximate ellipsoid instead of a truly mathematical ellipsoid.
Furthermore, the conventional ellipsographs are usually complex in their structure and in the setting of major and minor axes.